parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's nineteenth movie spoof of Fantasia 2000. Cast * Steve Martin - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Itzhak Perlman - Toadsworth (from Super Mario Bros.) * Quincy Jones - Vicar (from Wallace and Gromit) * Bette Midler - Golden Harp (from Fun and Fancy Free) * James Earl Jones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) * Penn and Teller - Hardy and Laurel (from Laurel and Hardy) * James Levine - Lord Rogers (from The Swan Princess) * Angela Lansbury - Queen (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Leopold Stokowski - King Richard (from Robin Hood) * Colorful Triangles - Robin Hood and Maid Marian * Black Triangles - Hippo Guards, Rhino Guards, Elephant Guards, and The Wolf Hunters * The Other Colorful Triangles - The Seven Dwarves (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) * Whales - Various Cats * Duke - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) * Flying John - Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Joe - Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) * Killjoy Margret - Miss Trunchbull * Rachel - Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) * Rachel's Parents - Pongo and Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) * Tin Soldier - Spyro * Ballerina - Cynder (from Spyro the Dragon) * Jack-in-the-Box - Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro the Dragon) * Yo-Yo Flamingo - Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp) * Snooty Flamingos - The Other Dogs * Yen Sid - Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) * Mickey Mouse - The Pink Panther * The Magic Brooms - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) * Donald Duck - Percy the Small Engine * Daisy Duck - Mavis the Quarry Diesel * Noah - Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) * Various Characters as Animals * Spring Sprite - Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) * Elk - Handy Pandy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Firebird - Headless Horseman (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Scenes *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 1: Intro. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 2: Symphony No. 5. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 3: Pines of Rome. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 4: Rhapsody In Blue. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 5: Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro, Opus 102. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 6: Carnival Of The Animals, Finale. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 7: Merlin's Apprentice Is The Pink Panther. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 8: Pomp and Circumstance, Marches #1, 2, 3, & 4. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 9: Firebird Suite. *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham's Style) Part 10: Ending. Gallery TopCat-Officer-Dibble-02.png|Officer Dibble as Steve Martin Toadsworth_Brawl.png|Toadsworth as Itzhak Perlman The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-107092_291_500.jpg|Vicar as Quincy Jones 69274-6922.gif|Golden Harp as Bette Midler Ben Kenobi.jpg|Ben Kenobi as James Earl Jones COL_DERBY_MAGNET.jpg|Hardy and Laurel as Penn and Teller Lord-Rogers.jpg|Lord Rogers as James Levine 2028-7666.jpg|The Mouse Queen as Angela Lansbury King Richard.jpg|King Richard as Leopold Stokowski Robin-Hood-and-Maid-Marian-disney-couples-8266446-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian as The Colorful Rectangles 7dwarfs.jpg|Dwarves as More Colorful Rectangles As The Colorful Rectangle Team 1 The Powerpuff Girls.png|Powerpuff Girls as More Colorful Rectangles As The Colorful Rectangle Team 2 Robinhoodguys.jpg|Hippo Guards, Rhino Guards, Elephant Guards, and The Wolf Hunters as Black Triangles eb680455495c545998b1a1ba07499a13.jpg|Various Cats as Whales Brave Engineer 1950.JPG|Casey Jones as Duke 442946.jpg|Dexter as Flying John MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Joe Miss Trunchbull Film.png|Miss Trunchbull as Killjoy Margaret Lilo & stitch 2.jpg|Lilo as Rachel Pongo-Perdy-pongo-and-perdita-32065130-802-613.jpg|Pongo and Perdita as Rachel's Parents Spyro 005666.jpg|Spyro as Tin Soldier Dawn cynder.jpg|Cynder as Ballerina Gnasty.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc as Jack in the Box Scamp-1.jpg|Scamp as Yo Yo Flamingo timDisneyDogs30X24.jpg|Other Dogs as Snooty Flamingos Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Yen Sid The Pink Panther Apprentice..png|The Pink Panther as Mickey Mouse Rayman-raving-rabbids-2.jpg|Raving Rabbids as The Broomsticks Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Donald Duck Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Daisy Duck Robin Hood Disney Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Noah Forrest animals gasps.png|Various Cartoons as The Animals Petunia 90.png|Petunia as Spring Sprite Handy_profile.png|Handy Pandy as The Elk The Headless Horseman..jpg|The Headless Horseman as The Firebird Voice Cast (English) * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) - Microsoft Mike (-10) * Toadsworth (from Super Mario Bros.) - Radar Overseer Scotty * Vicar (from Wallace and Gromit) - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) * Golden Harp (from Fun and Fancy Free) - Radar Overseer Beulah * Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) - Radar Overseer Reverend Mr. Warner * Hardy and Laurel (from Laurel and Hardy) - Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Hank (+10) * Lord Rogers (from The Swan Princess) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) * The Mouse Queen (from The Great Mouse Detective) - Microsoft Mary (+10) * King Richard (from Robin Hood) - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans * Robin Hood and Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) - Microsoft Mike and Microsoft Mary * Hippo Guards, Rhino Guards, Elephant Guards, and The Wolf Hunters - Various Speakonia Voices * The Seven Dwarves (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) - Various Speakonia Voices * Various Cats - Various Speakonia Voices * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth * Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) * Luigi - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) * Miss Trunchbull - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10) * Lilo - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) * Pongo and Perdita - Radar Overseer Hank and Radar Overseer Beulah * Spyro - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) * Cynder - Microsoft Mary (+5) * Gnasty Gnorc - Microsoft Sam (-10) * Scamp - Microsoft Mike (+10) * The Other Dogs - Various Speakonia Voices * Merlin - Lernout and Hauspie Michael * The Pink Panther - Radar Overseer Hank * Raving Rabbids (Rayman) - Various Speakonia Voices * Percy the Small Engine - Radar Overseer Scotty * Mavis the Quarry Diesel - Radar Overseer Beulah * Friar Tuck - Radar Overseer Sidney * Various Characters - Speakonia Voices * Petunia - Microsoft Mary * Handy Pandy - Radar Overseer Guy * Headless Horseman - Robosoft 1 * Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-4.000) * Toadsworth (from Super Mario Bros.) - Jorge Loquendo V2 * Vicar (from Wallace and Gromit) - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) * Golden Harp (from Fun and Fancy Free) - Carmen Loquendo V2 * Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) - Juan Loquendo V1 * Hardy and Laurel (from Laurel and Hardy) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) * Lord Rogers (from The Swan Princess) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 * The Mouse Queen (from The Great Mouse Detective) - Soledad Loquendo V2 * King Richard (from Robin Hood) - Roberto Loquendo V1 * Robin Hood and Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) * Hippo Guards, Rhino Guards, Elephant Guards, and The Wolf Hunters - Various Loquendo Voices * The Seven Dwarves (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) - Various Loquendo Voices * Various Cats - Various Loquendo Voices * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) - Carlos Loquendo V2 * Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) - Jorge Loquendo V2 (4.000) * Luigi - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) * Miss Trunchbull - Francisca Loquendo V1 * Lilo - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) * Pongo and Perdita - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) * Spyro - Jorge Loquendo V1 * Cynder - Carmen Loquendo V1 * Gnasty Gnorc - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) * Scamp - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) * The Other Dogs - Various Loquendo Voices * Merlin - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) * The Pink Panther - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) * Raving Rabbids (Rayman) - Various Loquendo Voices * Percy the Small Engine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) * Mavis the Quarry Diesel - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) * Friar Tuck - Roberto Loquendo V1 * Various Characters - Various Loquendo Voices * Petunia - Ximena Loquendo V2 * Handy Pandy - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 * Headless Horseman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) * Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *The Pink Panther will be wearing Mickey's blue shorts, brown shoes, red cloak, and blue Sorcerer's apprentice hat throughout the entire movie, and will have a magic wand throughout the entire movie, but will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and as he uses it, he chops up the broomsticks. *Spyro will have two lightsabers, one being light blue, and the other being green, and since Spyro's light blue lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the L_SABER.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gnasty Gnorc's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlin's Apprentice is The Pink Panther will be narrated by Ursula and Jim Cummings (replacing Sterling Holloway) throughout the entire movie. *Pomp and Circumstance, Marches #1, 2, 3, & 4 will also be narrated by Ursula throughout the entire movie. *Percy will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars of stone and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs